Oneshot: Little Surprises
by megmeg999
Summary: It's their one year wedding anniversary, and Brick's going just about crazy with debate over a little surprise for his wonderful redheaded wife. Unbeknownst to him, the feeling is mutual . . .


**Oneshot: Little Surprises**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Brick x Blossom**

**Summary: It's their one year wedding anniversary, and Brick's going just about crazy with debate over a little surprise for his wonderful redheaded wife. Unbeknownst to him, the feeling is mutual . . .**

* * *

His magma red eyes opened to the soft white light of morning, shining gently through the gossamer curtains of their master suite windows and bouncing around from one mint wall to the other. The room was aglow, radiating warmth and beauty, much like the fair maiden in his embrace beside him.

Her skin was hot against his bare chest, but never more enticing or magnetic. Even after a night's "sleep" not a strand of auburn hair seemed out of place on her heart shaped head. They cascaded down the ivory pillow. Though her porcelain face looked away, with the littlest of movements he could see her dazzling smile grow. No doubt enchanted by whatever heavenly dream graced her sleep.

She looked so beautiful, resting without a care in the world. No sight could have been more hypnotic or desired.

A breeze slipped through the partly open window on his side of the bed, slipping through every lock and curl until she began to stir back to life in his arms. The daintiest of yawns squeaked with her awakening, humorous and charming all at the same time.

"Good morning, Brick." Though half unconscious, nothing concealed her enthusiasm.

He leaned in to nuzzle her neck, smooth and smelling the faintest bit of her strawberries and crème shampoo. "Good morning . . . Happy anniversary, Blossom."

This time, his Powerpuff princess did not resist the love, and turned around to fully engross herself in the romance. Lips soft and plump, naturally a tender shade of pink, pressed without a moment's hesitation to his own.

A kiss escalated into a bombardment, until suddenly his body was pressed firmly above hers. The giggles escaped as his lips ventured further down her neck.

"I have a surprise for you, Brick." He pulled back for the briefest of seconds. "Wait here while I go get it. Don't leave this spot no matter what, I'll bring it to you okay?"

Who could object to such a youthful and passionate expression? That, and the image of her departing figure.

It was hard to imagine they had finally reached the "One Year Anniversary" milestone. If anyone had dared been brave enough to say that in ten years ago he would be madly in love, married, and to his counterpart Powerpuff Girl of all people, Brick undoubtedly would have socked them all the way to Citiesville. Here they were though, in their first home – the dream home it seemed – with successful jobs and college degrees. Hell, quite possibly even the perfect life period.

Memories flooded back of their graduations roughly a year and a half ago. It had been their six year anniversary – high school and college sweethearts – and the joint Puff/Ruff graduation party. All gathered to be thanked for their attendance and support over the years by the hosts.

The images still rang bright and clear, like no time had passed at all.

Her slender frame had been engrossed in his arms, swaying back and forth with the toasts, until finally it was his turn. The ring felt heavy in his pocket, caret diamond weighing him down like the enormous pressure to get every detail of the night just right. Blossom had made that easy though, being the perfectionist she was. Every puzzle piece fell exactly into place, and the seconds aligned into the picturesque moment no doubt every woman hoped for.

After an extensive, romantic speech dedicated to his friends and family – most importantly his beautiful girlfriend – the final words managed to escape with the articulation and precision he had long since been practicing before a mirror without her knowing. So smooth and effortless.

"_Blossom, will you marry me?"_

Hell, Brick had even gone against his stubborn pride and gotten down on one knee. No one was more breathless, or petrified in that seemingly endless moment of silence, only relieved by the ridiculously beautiful grin and murmured yes shortly after. His lips still tingled at times from the reminiscence of their kiss thereafter.

Now, as he stared out the open screen down to the silent, tree lined street, the only noise coming from giggling school kids on their way to the bus stop, it began to all make sense. From the day he and his brothers had made the official transition and truce to good, life had seemed just about perfect. The occasional spat with his woman, of course, but for the most part it was a harmonious existence with little struggles.

Something lacked, however, and Blossom had been pestering the man for months with the explanation. He could see it, he was not blind, but for what felt like forever (perhaps only years) he did not like it. They were a blissfully wedded couple, with the most quite of lifestyles thanks to the minimal crime abolished by his Powerpuff wife.

'The pitter-patter of little puffs and ruffs, their charming laughter echoing through the empty halls of our home' was how his spouse had put it. For years, Brick had detested children, their messy and destructive personalities unbecoming for future leaders of the world. Loud and obnoxious, with few filters or useful contributions to society, that was all they were.

So then, why was it that in recent months, he had found himself smiling each time Blossom bestowed flowers to them when planting in the front garden, or the way their youthful grins brought about one to his endearing wife? Was it the way the silkiness of their skin? That soft, familiar touch much like hers? Perhaps it was the glimmer of innocence in their eyes, hopeful and enchanting to a point it was impossible to look away.

No, it had to be the way he saw himself in them, all very much young and unsure of themselves, waiting for that trigger in life to mature and help them grow. Blossom had been his trigger, the key to his life that took everything about being a confused, searching child and transformed it into something that eventually made him the man he was today.

Seeing a carbon copy of his illuminating love at her side, hand in tiny hand, both with the same vibrant pink eyes and satiny auburn locks. With heart shaped faces and beautiful smiles, it was a sight Brick was certain he could get used to.

Yes, he was certain of it. Never had Brick wanted children, not ever would those oversized leash-less animals be charming enough to desire. She pestered and pestered, ears threatening to fall off with one more word of the subject. That is, until Blossom had helped him see the light. Now, they couldn't have children fast enough.

He wanted to badly for her to be at his side once again, to embrace her and take all of her until they were seemingly one body. For once, it was not just the practice of making children that drove his passion, but for the treasure that was to come of it.

Not just children . . . their children. Creatures of love and partnership created by two souls made for each other, brought into this world in the most vulnerable and innocent of forms. He could see it already, a short time down the road, sitting on his wife's bedside with the soft pink mass of life in his arms. Its warmth radiated into the present from the future, sending a tingle through his body until he just had to sit down – for fear of collapsing at its sheer beauty.

"Brick," she murmured from the doorway. "I'm back."

Pulling free of the distracted daze, he settled himself on the bed before her expectantly. "I was waiting for you."

Her energetic grin, perfectly aligned and whitened teeth showing, stretched from ear to ear. "Good. Now I don't want you to think I didn't get something materialistic for you, because I did. But this is just a little something extra I wanted to surprise you with."

She vanished out of the doorway once again, precariously carrying in two trays of breakfast. They twisted and wobbled in her unsteady hands, unexpected for a Powerpuff Girl, but comical just the same. Brick was immediately at her aid.

"You . . . cooked breakfast?" He wondered if the disgust was apparent of his now probably pallid face. She never was the type for culinary arts. "How thoughtful, babe."

This time, it was Blossom's turn to laugh. "Don't get sick just yet. I am confident in it this time. Take a bite."

Settled at the edge of the bed together, she watched with eager anticipation until the first bite was finally in his hesitant mouth. A gleaming smile grew with one of his own. Its flavorful tastes burst in his mouth, sunny and bright with a hint of sweetness always just below the surface of each flavor. It very much reminded him of his wife.

"Whoa! This is incredible. Blossom, you made this?" No possible way. "Seriously, who did you pay to cook this, because you've never done this kinda stuff before."

The compliment was well welcomed. "Honestly, I did it." Her fair cheeks darkened with a bashful shade of pink. "I've been taking cooking classes after work on your Poker Nights with Butch, Boomer and Mitch. Bubbles joined in sometimes too."

"What made you think to do that?" He spared no time to swallow, rudely but hungrily chowing down on the apparent feast. "You've never had a fascination with cooking before."

The timidity morphed into something almost somber and thoughtful, typical of his wife, but never around him.

"If I ever expect to be a good wife, I need to be able to at least cook for my husband now and again. You're the one always doing everything around here, on top of going to Law School. Yes, you throw the excuse of 'You're a crime fighter, and spend all day as probably the only 24 year old in the country working as a Natural Science Manager,' but that is no justification" Her fingers curled around his own. "I own you more than that."

Restraint was a fleeting memory, passions burning stronger than any desire before as Brick threw himself at his mate. Her tray clinked against his own, making a mess of just about everything, but none of that mattered. No, he only needed Blossom's pulsating touch, searing skin against his own, and the rest wouldn't matter.

They were engulfed in a fortress of satin sheets, warm skin caressing each other, their harmonious moans and heavy breathing making for an oven of a bedroom.

She curled into his side, barren body smooth and fragrant around him. "I love you, Brick."

"I love you too." The words escaped with as much fluidity as his proposal and vows had just over a year prior. Turning to face his partner, they danced around the tent of hot desire like a whisper. "Let's have a baby, Blossom."

Her pink eyes went wide with disregard for the mood, distinctly thrown aback by the suggestion. "What?"

Frankly, as astonishing as they had been for his mouth, they were quickly added to the list of few things he was wholeheartedly glad he had said. "Let's. Have. A baby."

Blossom remained silent, struggling to make sense of what he had been saying. It was only through the grin of satisfaction – he had been fairly certain it was of the statement, not the hour prior – that encouraged the beaming attitude.

"Do you really mean that? I thought . . . I thought you were dead set on never having children."

His once icy fingers now warmed as they grazed her bare belly. "You've changed me in more ways than one. You should have expected that one day you'd change my views too." If they were children of her womb, of her blood, they would be just perfect. "I'll only ever want children with you, and I think it's about time."

Her cherry tasting lips covered his, tongue exploring his mouth hungrily and excitedly. "I love you so much . . ." The hesitation set in as the woman pulled away and poked her head out of the sheet. "But I don't think you're exactly right."

What did she mean by that? He didn't understand. It was almost certainty that she had wanted kids. The inquiries flooded in as he too, followed her out and rested on the pillow beside her.

"I do want kids, lots of them!" Blossom's gaze never left the popcorn ceiling above. "It's just that I don't think it's the right time."

"D-Do you want to wait a few more years?" Truthfully, the idea didn't sound as appealing anymore. Waiting wasn't a pleasurable option. "We can wait if you're not ready."

"Absolutely not. It's just . . ." For the first time in what felt like an eternity, those pink portals finally stared back at him, revealing nothing about the emotions harboring within. "It's just that I don't think it's the right time . . . Now is the time."

What about her words wasn't clicking with the former Ruff? His magma eyes blinked in rapid succession, expression blank as mild perplexity grew into utter mystification.

"What do you mean?"

Her flawless face was concealed in the pillow, answer nearly inaudible to anyone without super hearing. "I'm pregnant."

Brick's heart flat lined all together. Pregnant? So breakfast had not been the surprise, but this news? Hearing his own tongue mutter the sound restarted his stilled chest, now erratic and aching with the greatest of pains.

"We're having a baby." They sounded all the more wonderful coming from her two lips.

No one spoke again, unless it was Brick to his still unborn child within her stomach. The ecstatic parents filled the void of silence with fervent, passionate kisses, consumed by the love that had created their first new life, and started a whole chapter in theirs all together. It was looking to be the best one yet.

* * *

**Well, this isn't my best writing – editing wise. But it's about two a.m. my time and I just had to get my Reds love out before I just about died. The sexual tension was just too much for me while writing Mishaps (another PPG Fanfiction of mine).**

**Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read this serious fluff-fest. I hope you all liked it. Enjoy your day/night and please review! Any commentary or remarks is always greatly appreciated and welcomed. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
